It has long been desired to obtain a hospital-strength disinfectant cleaner having tolerance to both hard water and soil load. This objective has been elusive, especially for compositions having active ingredient concentrations in an economically useful range, and for killing the more highly resistant bacteria, such as pseudomonas aeruginosa. Blends of quaternary ammonium compounds have long been known in the art. Included among the known compositions are blends of alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides and octyl decyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides, known commercially as Lonza Formulation 70-12 (a formulation of Lonza Inc. of Fair Lawn, N.J. Such formulations were used in dilutions of about 500 ppm active ingredients and were not sold for or useful as broad-spectrum hospital-strength disinfectant cleaners for use in hard water, i.e., water having a hardness in the range of from 300 to 400 ppm.